Lance Brook
Summary Lance is one of the supporting characters in Culminverse. He is former assistant of Marie's secret practice in witchcraft,mysticism and learning about the mechanics of the source dimension. A lazy and laid back person,he and his brother Parker moved to America,Las Vegas city for better life. He and his brother are currently living in cheap apartment where they are trying to make living while also investigating supernatural disturbances with his brother. Lance also acts as a researcher for his brother rather than going to fight with him. He is currently working as librarian and paranormal investigator,were he research and learn about the supernatural disturbances that is causing problems to help his brother out. Personality Lance is lazy and laid back,often writing poems alone and taking naps as well going outside to take walks.His laziness is the apathy of unable to find any purpose in his life and lack of faith in people. Though Lance avoids any conflict,he isn't true pacifist as he willingly to kill if he feels his life or the situation is dire. He is quite agreeable as he tries to understand his opponent's motives before making any judgement or action. Lance can be quite eerily at serious moments, he is also observant as he have knowledge in the human mind and can certainty tell what type of person they are by reading their body language. When he is around people, he is usually friendly and likes to crack some jokes.Though, he holds a deep grudge towards humanity,believing that they are the cause of all the suffering in this world. Lance also enjoys learning about paranormal things and loves to eat pizza. He also deeply cares for his brother Parker and loves to make sarcasm comments to mess with him. Lance seemed to have incredible awareness around his surroundings as he is able to detect anyone who is sneaking up to him or react any incoming attack behind him. Lance has a witchery background. As he was raised from his mother to learn the arts of magic,literature and mysticism. Appearance Lance has the appearance of tall young man with a light skin tone. His body is slender and is somewhat skinny due to not eating a lot or exercise in that matter.He has dark hair and grayish mixed with peach and orange in eye color. Lance wears alloy orange trench coat,black boots and peach pants.Underneath the trench coat, he wears a light peach turtle neck jacket. When Lance get angered,his pupils disappear and sometimes visible veins will appear around his face to give intimidating look. Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 9-B With Hell storm | 7-C With Behemoth | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Powers And Abilities: Magic,Genius Intelligence,Teleportation (Can instantly teleport and teleport others at will),Dimensional Storage,Sealing And Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has his own inner world where he can instantly teleport and store items there or create things that can be brought out to the physical realm via teleportation as well sending opponents to trap into his pocket dimension),Portal Creation And Danmaku (Via Hell storm),Limited Telepathy And Summoning (Can only Communicate and command dragoon in telepathy form),Durability Negation,Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Magic ignores conventional durability as it targets the person's very soul and the physical body),Telekinesis (Can control on how fast and where it can go via using Hell storm and can lift or throws groups of people/objects from either his hands or mind),Explosion Manipulation And Energy Projection (Via Behemoth),Willpower Manipulation And Statistics Amplification (All sorcerers and golems are capable of reaching multiversal state from immense willpower and producing willpower increases their parameters.),Stealth Mastery (Is a master of hiding from the use of instant teleportation and utilizing his surroundings),Passive Instinctive Reaction (Will instinctively dodge and be alerted from incoming attacks, from his intuition),Invisibility And Astral Projection (Via leaving his physical body through meditation),Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Infinite Grip),Pseudo-flight (Use of successive teleportation),Limited Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (He has set of tools in his pocket dimension to perform ritual,to travel back in time or another universe via setting it up),Limited Creation (Can only create things inside the pocket dimension),Status Effect Inducement and Limited Time Manipulation (Time Prison,Can trap them in time stop to the intended target or group.),Limited Enhanced Senses (Is always in alert around his surroundings.),Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (Can both defend possession and psychic attacks from use of willpower) Attack Potency: 10-B (Physically) | 9-B with Hell storm (Ignores conventional durability via attacking the soul) | 7-C with Dragoon (Energy Projection level varies for Lance's intentions. The limit is Energy Projecting explosion equivalent to a nuclear bomb that have the blast to destroy town) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Speed: Normal Human (Walking and running) | Supersonic+ reactions and teleportation speed (Can react other source entities that are fast enough to move above the speed of sound and use of teleportation allowed him to catch up with the dodging.) | Speed of Light attack with behemoth (Behemoth's range attack produces a light beam from their mouth that is equivalent of the speed in electromagnetic radiation) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Striking Strength: Regular Human | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Durability: Human Level | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Stamina: Average (Capable of fighting for a few hours but will then begin to show signs of exhaustion) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Range: Tens of Meters with the use of danmaku and behemoth | Teleportation And Telekinesis (Universal Level) | Infinite Shatter (Universal Level) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Has studied his whole life in learning about magic and reading literature that include the contents of mathematics,history,witchcraft,psychology and etc) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weakness.Will rather talk his way out when confronted in a conflict and will instantly leave when fighting occurs. Won't use the full extent of his powers due to his apathy and semi-pacifist nature .Performing his time & dimensional ritual will take at least day to finish. Infinite grip doesn't destroy the soul,only the physical body. Will only truly fight if his enemy is a threat to the world or the whole existence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time & Dimensional Travel: While not really a offensive or defensive power,it is instead a ritual he can perform in the pocket dimension via setting it up using the necessary tools and ingredients secretly stored somewhere in his pocket dimension. It is rather powerful thing to have nonetheless as he once planned it to learn and spy one of his opponent's past via time traveling, and had outright killed his opponent before he/she became aware of their powers if the person is very dangerous or threat to the whole world. Judgement Day: A endless cathedral hallway in the pocket dimension of Lance. This is the place where he bring very dangerous or world threatening enemies to confront them by transporting them via instant teleportation, if the ritual did not work on those world threatening/dangerous opponents. They also will be vulnerable to the use of reality bending. Teleportation: Lance's main defense against fighting opponents, he is capable of instantly teleporting any distance,whether it's far away place or far away planet as long he knows where the area or coordinates is. Hell storm: Produces portals behind him or any spot he desires, in the surroundings of his vicinity. When the portals are opened, any sort of weapon and thing that he imagines, comes out as either projectile or minion/object, notably his preference use of glowing shaped orange ice spikes to throw at his enemies from safe distance. Behmoth: 20 foot (6 meter) long,these frighting beasts is the strongest weapon in his arsenal. A monster that can rip any human to pieces and has the physical strength and durability of man-made tank.Used for shielding and attacking. Has a range attack that produces a laser beam from their mouth and can change the blast radius from their explosion by the will of their creator. Silent Eruption: One of Lance's exploiting attacks. He silently conjure a sigil under his opponent's feet,will then instantly produce glowing orange spikes for impalement. Infinite Grip: Used for dire situations and last resort.By focusing his target or any amount of them, no matter where they are as long they are in the main universe and knows what he/she or they look like,he can disintegrate their body in atomic level,in a thought or flick of wrist. Time Prison: His last attack if the opponent survived infinite grip,instantly distort time around his target or group,restraining their movement complete until Lance succumbs to exhaustion. Sealing: If Lance have brought the opponent into his pocket dimension and Lance somehow died from his opponent. The opponent is unable to leave his realm if he has some sort of teleportation to leave the place. Although he can transport his opponents into his pocket dimension if he desire so via teleportation. Trivia * Lance is consider cheater,after learning his opponent's motives, his usually first move is to travel back in time to kill his opponent, though he will only do it if the opponent motive involving genocide of race or destroying the universe and Lance has the knowledge that he/she has the actions or powers to do it. * Prefers to telekinetic use his hands to lift or crush others/objects rather than the mind * Can telekinetic only lift specific objects or people, not structures or heavy objects that weigh up to building or vehicle. * Regardless of size or weight, a object or being can be disintegrated from the use of infinite grip, a powerful telekinetic move. * His fighting style is akin to sans from undertale but one minor difference is he heavily rely in his instantaneously teleportation for dodging any attack. Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Glass Cannon Category:Lazy Characters Category:Humans